Slices of Life, But We Prefer Cake
by Aishi Ni-Sama
Summary: SoraxSunao. Bits and pieces of their daily life done for the 1sentence LJ community.


**A/N:** Wow, first thing I've done in, well. . .forever. That I've actually FINISHED. Gasp. That's rare. Anyway, this is a random thing I did for the 1sentence LiveJournal community out of boredom. Enjoy?

**#01 – Comfort**

Sora didn't feel that being stuck between a wall and Sunao was a comfortable position – especially when he was beginning to find it hard to breathe due to severe lack of space – but the rare days he convinced Sunao to sleep in his bed were worth the slap and I-hate-you glare in the morning.

**#02 – Kiss**

Sunao had long ago decided that he hated Matsuri's love for holidays, but, after being shoved under conveniently placed mistletoe with Sora, he contemplated hating the holiday love for every holiday except Christmas.

**#03 – Soft**

Sunao couldn't suppress the jealousy from hearing Sora exclaim that, between his pink elephant and Sunao, Toshizou was softer.

**#04 – Pain**

"And if you ever," Sunao warned, "Pick that elephant over me again, I swear I'll hurt you, move in with Matsuri, or both."

**#05 – Potatoes**

Sunao stared at the burnt potatoes on his plate and decided it was a better idea to ask Nanami to cook something, if only because Sora trying to cook could be nothing but a sign of the apocalypse.

**#06 – Rain**

Sora found that rainy days weren't his favorite, but if his Nao-Kun continued to talk to him to drown out the sound of the rain, he thought he could get used to it.

**# 07 – Chocolate**

Sora wasn't a chocolate-giving person, and he disliked giving chocolate even more when Matsuri had, once again, tricked him into hiding chocolate under Sunao's pillow.

**#08 – Happiness**

After finding a box of chocolates under his pillow a bit too late – he had already laid down with the hope of sleep - Sunao didn't know whether he should be happy that someone thought of him, or wonder who the hell would be stupid enough to use pillows to hide things.

**#09 – Telephone**

Sora had never – would never – see the point in talking to someone on the phone when they were right across from him, but if that's what it took to get Sunao to talk to him without him receiving a go-jump-off-a-cliff-and-die glare, he'd learn to like it.

**#10 – Ears**

Sunao would occasionally complain about cutting his own ears off if Sora kept whining about Toshizou until Sora threw the toy at him, claiming that he preferred those ears firmly attached to Nao's head.

**#11 – Name**

Sora had a habit of changing what he called Sunao depending on his mood, and Sunao had learned that if he was called Sunao, he was safe; if Nao-Kun, he'd end up doing something he'd regret later; and if Fujimori, he knew he had insulted that damned pink elephant one too many times and was going to get bitched at for it later.

**#12 – Sensual**

The two boys weren't too used to even mildly sensual situations of any sort; yet, when Yoru and Ran picked the worst time possible to let their other selves take control once again, Sora and Sunao found themselves wishing that they could continue without embarrassment.

**#13 – Death**

When Sora brought up the idea that he could've died from that fall, Sunao forced a kiss upon him to get him to _shut up_ and the thought never crossed his mind again.

**#14 – Sex**

"You say that humans only think of sex as if you're _not_ human and _don't_ think the same," Sora replied, seriously considering if Nao could possibly be one of those little green aliens, except pink.

**#15 – Touch**

Sunao would never admit that he tended to have a rather feminine touch, and to prove this he found slapping Sora most entertaining, although he'd never admit he slapped like a girl as well.

**#16 – Weakness**

After the forth attempt of Sunao facing his weakness and nearly drowning in the pool each time, Sora began to wonder if he fell in love with an idiot, a masochist, or a mix of the two.

**#17 – Tears**

Even though it was becoming difficult, Sora promised himself that he would never cry, because tears were a form of water and Sunao _hated_ water and Sora hated to be hated, and it wasn't the best combination.

**#18 – Speed**

Sunao continued insisting that they were going too fast, while Sora disagreed and said they were going too slow; Yoru and Ran thought they were both idiots – nothing was happening at all.

**#19 – Wind**

Sunao hated long hair, hated being outside, hated that damned _wind_ for blowing his hair everywhere when he was outside until Sora would hold his hair back and get hit for the help, and Sunao would continue to complain about that stupid wind.

**#20 – Freedom**

Freedom wasn't something they had – Matsuri was either one step below or above a stalker; it was becoming hard to tell – but they still had freedom to do whatever they wanted in their dreams, and that's all they needed.

**#21 – Life**

Life is sweet, Sora decided, when you have Toshizou, a few dozen cans of booze, and a boyfriend who gets drunk easy.

**#22 – Jealousy**

Sora enjoyed making Sunao jealous by paying more attention to his stuffed elephant, but he wasn't about to make Sunao seriously upset over it; or, at least, he didn't _try_ to do so, it just kind of happened.

**#23 – Hands**

Hands could reach so many places; Sora highly abused this fact.

**#24 – Taste**

Sora didn't care how many times he would have to be slapped for stating the fact – Sunao obviously tasted like he wore lip gloss.

**#25 – Devotion**

Sora swore he was completely devoted to keeping the relationship in one piece; Sunao swore he was a lying bastard.

**#26 – Forever**

Sora continued to insist that he would love Sunao forever, and Sunao could only blush and mutter something to the extend of "forever is too long to be stuck with idiots."

**#27 – Blood**

Sora's comment that Nao's blood would be more of a cute pink than red to match his hair earned him a slap and a promise that he wouldn't see Toshizou for the next month.

**#28 – Sickness**

Sunao was sick and he didn't _like_ being sick and Sora saying that he must be sick from some crazy mental disease wasn't helping his fever.

**#29 – Melody**

"The name Fujimori Sunao," Sora concluded, not-so-well prepared for the hell he was about to go through for his comment, "Is about as melodic as an elephant on drugs growing cat claws and scratching a chalkboard while singing some crack song off-key."

**#30 – Star**

Sora wished on a star, hoping a day would come where he would get along with Sunao without Matsuri's help; and hopefully damn soon – he was tired of getting bitchslapped.

**#31 – Home**

Home was where the heart was; even if the heart included Matsuri who was strange in too many ways to mention, and Sunao – the one Sora had somehow managed to call his lover – was too hesitant to do anything that didn't fall into the "I love you but I'm going to pretend I want you to bother a poisonous snake" category.

**#32 – Confusion**

Sora was confused on which category his relationship with Sunao fell into: I hate you but I love you, I love you but I want you to die, or you bug me one more time and I swear I'll kick you, feed you to lions, dissect the lions, get your remains, and kick you again.

**#33 – Fear**

Sora feared that the relationship fell into the third category, although there wasn't exactly a huge difference between the three.

**#34 – Lightning/Thunder**

Sunao couldn't comprehend what he was seeing; the violent shaking that Sora was so pathetically trying to hide could only mean that he was scared of thunder.

**#35 – Bonds**

Sora never thought of bondage as a disturbing topic until Sunao ended up on top.

**#36 – Market**

Sunao had learned a very important lesson: Never sell lemonade with Sora, for he drinks more than he buys, and he now owed a good fifty dollars that Sunao would get back through _other_ ways if needed.

**#37 – Technology**

When Sora heard Sunao whining that the person who made love something technical needed to be shot, he decided on making it even more technical for fun.

**#38 – Gift**

Gifts weren't something neither Sunao or Sora shared; the rare times when they were able to sit in silence and be completely content were enough of a godsend.

**#39 – Smile**

Sunao rarely smiled and meant it; he knew if he did, he'd end up under Sora and that was never necessarily a good thing if Matsuri was within a mile of the area; the lunatic carried an unlimited supply of video cameras.

**#40 – Innocence**

Sora and Sunao knew the last of their innocence had jumped out a window once Matsuri started annoying them about the use of condoms.

**#41 – Completion**

No matter how much it happened, Sunao didn't want to feel complete and like himself with either Ran or Sora; Ran was whiney and Sora was insane.

**#42 – Clouds**

"Clouds are fluffy," Sunao thought, "Fluffy and white and sometimes dark like Sora and I should be shot for comparing Hashiba to watery fluff."

**#43 – Sky**

Sunao also realized that the sky was the same color as Sora's hair – a realization that he wouldn't mentally kick himself for – but he dared not say such to Sora, for said blue-haired person would probably compare Sunao to some cute, fuzzy animal in return.

**#44 – Heaven**

Sora would have loved to say that Sunao was the equivalent of Heaven on Earth, but they were in class and he would forget about saying something that sickeningly sweet in the next five seconds.

**#45 – Hell**

Matsuri had told the two that, if being gay and unbelievably cute sent you to hell, the devil was waiting to welcome them with open arms, handcuffs, and whips; Sora and Sunao knew they shouldn't say Matsuri wasn't in a better position.

**#46 – Sun**

The sun was too bright, and Sunao refused to go outside for fear that it'd make his hair an even _brighter _shade of pink; he was eventually forced outside by Sora, who insisted that Sunao was too much of a pretty boy already – a little more prettiness wouldn't hurt.

**#47 – Moon**

The moon was red, exactly how they remembered it from their past, but now they had each other to cure their fears instead of Yoru and Ran.

**#48 – Waves**

Beaches had water and water had waves and waves could drown people and Sora placed a random piece of clothing over Sunao's eyes before he broke down again.

**#49 – Hair**

Sunao kept his hair clean and neat while Sora didn't care; but Sora once tried to use that remote object called a brush, and Sunao would never let him forget about the disturbing results.

**#50 – Supernova**

As Matsuri finished saying that Sunao wouldn't willingly confess his love for Sora until something like a supernova happened, the aforementioned bright lights filled the sky.


End file.
